Incognito Serenade
by BloodStainedWhiteCat
Summary: Nicolas was a person everyone wants to be, but money does not buy happiness. His feelings changed when he met Alice, a captivating young woman, yet with a mother who wanted to tie her daughter to herself. The story said that he kidnapped her, but did he really? [content minor cursing] HadesxPersephone
1. 1st: Intro

**1st: Intro**

* * *

_Edited in May 4th, 2013._

Softly, Nicolas Pluto pressed the shining white piano cords. When he pressed key C, then E, he lost control. He started to press another key, then another, and another until those keys together become a piece of heart-breaking melody. Now he was not in the same world as another. His heart, his brain, his mind, his senses, his soul, all part of him had soared away with every key he pressed. His mind and soul wasn't in his body that he didn't hear someone approaching carefully not to disturb his time. The only consolation for someone like Nicolas Pluto was only his piano—that he always played at his free times—and when he did play, he would disappear into his own little world along with the floating cords.

"Sir Pluto." The voice of Thanatos woke Nicolas up from his own little world, and immediately the heart-breaking melody stopped instantly. "It's six pm, Sir. It's time for meeting with Mr. Hawk." Thanatos' voice was not loud but clear that made the onyx-haired man who sat in front of Yamaha piano could only nod.

"I'll be right there." He dismissed shortly.

Thanatos spun and made his way out from his boss' private room as soon as he heard the tone of his voice. Thanatos had worked for Nicolas' assistant long enough to know that if he used that tone, it means he needed some time alone. He could easily cancel the meeting as Sir Nicolas' assistant. For now, he would give him five minutes.

Nicolas Pluto is a successful gentleman in his late twenties. He ruled many businesses from manufactories and hotels; he also bought stocks in more than thirty active businesses. Apart from that, he also had multiple diamond mines in Africa and gold mines in Papua New Guinea. The profit he received from stocks, ownership of more than twenty five stared hotels, and gem mining was very huge that even computer would need a few minutes to count. He was also known in every part of the world at his career as musician and pianist. He had created countless of songs and received countless of royalty from the songs. In other words, Nicolas Pluto was a person everyone wants to be.

But in reality, money, power, and success were not the things that could make people happy in this world. Nicolas had experienced betrayals and distrusts. The woman he loved betrayed him for his money just when he'd thought of marrying her. It broke his heart and made him closed off from women. Sometimes he did bring some random women to his house just to relieve his desire, but he never committed his feelings on one woman. Truly, deep inside his heart, he was lonely.

Yes, he was rich. He had a glamorous black Mercedes Benz, shining silver Lamborghini, a stunning red Ferrari, an elite black Rolls-Royce, and a cute blue Porsche. He had many underlings, waiters, waitress, and maids whom were very loyal to his ownership. He also known as a wise man in taking decision and he also moved in charity. His house could easily called castle, with stunning Victorian style and land as wide as twenty hectares. The front and back yard of his house were as wide as a football court. For the plants, he had his own gardener to tend to the plants.

He built his life from scratch. He was just an ordinary kid who was born in an ordinary family. When he was seven, his mother died and his father became abusive and a drinker soon after. Soon he was dropped out from school for unable to pay the fee. When he was nine, eventually his eccentric but kind uncle took over Nicolas and his sister's custodies. Thanks to his uncle, he was able to achieve MBA degree in age seventeen. He became the only person who had ever achieved the degree in such a young age. With the degree, he easily became a trusted manager in a corporation and when the head corporation died, he inherited the corporation. Then he developed the corporation—bought and sold stocks from many businesses, mines, farms, manufactures, even hotels, so that he slowly compiling wealth until he was able to schooled his sister abroad without depending on his uncle anymore.

But being successful means you won false friends and true enemies. There had been countless how many women who wanted to take over Nicolas' wealth and how many enemies tried to overthrow him. But they underestimated Nicolas' cleverness. They didn't know if he had many intelligence and connections to the governments so that no enemies could touch him without facing the law first.

Other than that, he was also known worldwide as a genius musician and pianist. Therefore, it wasn't strange if commoners know his name and he often appeared on the cover of Time magazine as the second of 'the most eligible bachelor' in America. Even so, in public eye, he was a cold and shy person. He almost never taken off his sunglasses for fear people would saw his real expression beneath if he was caught by paparazzi. When he was in front of public, his face was always cold, bored, or uninterested. Nobody had ever seen him smile. He also seldom attended television talk shows even if he was famous and often invited. He only appeared on red carpet or press conference where he actually required to attend—off course, Nicolas never showed any emotion if photographers were taking pictures of him.

His fellow actors and actress who knew him would also say that Nicolas is a cold, introvert, boring person who couldn't be compromised. However, it was not like that. Nicolas was just reluctant to be in those talk shows because he would be dealing with hypocrites—again—who sweet-talked him, then toppled him afterwards. He was once attended a talk show—out of chivalry—but he was humiliated by his most trusted working partner, who was also invited along with him, in front almost 6 million citizens on television. Other than that, the head of Television Company also tried to overthrow him by repeating the recorded show over and over. The result was Nicolas' stock price was decreased that year and his profit decreased a few percent. This experience shocked Nicolas and made him believe that television is just means for humiliating people. He knew he was just being stupid with that silly thought, but he still reluctant to attend to talk shows or press conference.

"Sir Pluto," once again, Thanatos' voice woke him up from his reverie.

Nicolas sighed, "I know, Thanatos. I'll be right there."

"Sir, if you want to cancel the meeting, I could—"

"No need," Nicolas stated firmly. He rose from his chair. "I'll be ready shortly. Hawk said this meeting is important to him."

Thanatos didn't want to debate his boss as he immediately bowed, "off course, Sir. Let me get your coat ready." He then turned and took a tuxedo from coatrack and aided his boss to wear it. "I hope you have a nice evening, Sir."

Nicolas laughed bitterly, "I doubt that, Thanatos. I doubt that."

.

.

As he had predicted, the meeting turned out to be another worthless party. _Important meeting my ass_, Nicolas brooded sullenly. Nicolas quietly wondered why Mr. Hawk had said that it was an 'important meeting' to him, but he had his suspicion—he knew it must because Mr. Hawk knew he wouldn't have come willingly if he had said 'party' instead of 'meeting'. Nicolas sighed. He had dressed formally and thankfully, almost had the other males. Though almost every female dressed too open—they showed too much skin than needed. Nicolas sighed wearily. He should've accepted his assistant's offering to cancel his meeting with Mr. Hawk, but that wouldn't be polite. After all, it was an important one—at least to Hawk's family. He said it was celebration for his daughter's graduation from college. But he never seen the one Mr. Hawk held this 'meeting' for; Mr. Hawk's daughter. He had heard gossips from women that Mr. Hawk's daughter's name was Alice. They had said she was beautiful; she inherited her father's wits and guts and inherited her mother's beauty. But in the entire night, he hadn't seen a glimpse of her face. Perhaps she too, was sick of this 'social gathering' as Hawk had called it.

Nicolas decided to breathe some fresh air when he saw a couple of women had started a commotion of cat fight and started scratching each other in angry squeals. Cat fight indeed. Those women—though beautiful—looked even older than he; he estimated around thirty in age. He shook his head at the childish elders as he stepped out to the back garden of Hawk's residence.

It was almost ten in the evening. The night was dark, and as usual, the wind was cold and the air was humid. There were only a few garden lamps at some corners and there was a pavilion in the middle of rose patch. As he breathed the cold, damp air, his sharp ears caught a beautiful heart-breaking melody. His ears searched for the source of the melody and spotted someone inside the pavilion. Indeed, that someone was humming a sad melody and he unconsciously approached the pavilion.

It seemed the person he was surveying was a woman—if her slender and petite figure was any indication. Her hair was short, just stopped above her shoulder, messy, and dark brown in color. Suddenly, without warning, the woman turned to him. Nicolas almost couldn't look away from her wide emerald eyes.

"Who are you?" She asked almost afraid.

"Relax; I'm one of the guests." Nicolas said almost immediately after he saw the panic and fear in her emerald eyes. "It's not like I'm a robber or something." He continued soon after he saw the woman relaxed. "What are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be inside?" Nicolas inquired.

The woman frowned, "I could ask you the same thing." She then turned away from him and took a bow and some arrows away.

Nicolas' eyes widened. "What are you doing with those things? You're not intended on killing somebody, are you?"

The woman rolled her eyes. "Off course not, silly. I'm here because I need some fresh air and I also lack of training." She said without meeting his eyes. She was busy with her bow and arrows.

He let his eyes wandered her whole petite figure. She was very small—he estimated her whole body would just barely reach his chest. She was wearing a simple green dress that reached above her knees and a pair of flat shoes. She dressed too simple to be in a party. "So… you do archery?" Nicolas inquired hesitantly again.

She looked up and smiled genuinely, "yes." She answered shortly then attending her bow again.

Nicolas was rather startled when she smiled like that, but he ignored the fluttering in his stomach and the warm feeling creeping up his neck on to his face. "Well, what are you doing now?" Unknowingly, Nicolas moved closer to the woman—no, girl—as he entered the pavilion. She seemed too innocent and fiery to be called a woman. But that beside the point.

The brunette didn't show anything to make him go away, so he took it as in invitation and sat on the paved chairs, close to her sitting parchment on the porcelain floor. The girl kept her attention to her bow as she answered, "I'm replacing the strings. It's important for a string of a bow to be replaced regularly; it made the bow stronger and more durable." She said as she cheerfully tested the bow string.

Nicolas paused for a while as he inspecting the girl in awe. He never met a girl like her before; so full of life and free-spirited. He didn't know why, but he felt comfortable around her and he didn't really feel like leaving yet. "You seem to know these things pretty well." He commented.

The girl smiled as she cleaned the bow with alcohol, "ah, my friend, Diana, is the one who introduced me and taught me archery. I guess it was contagious after all." She said cheerfully without even looking at him. "I'm guessing you're my father's colleague, Sir?" she inquired as she keeps scrubbing the metal bow.

"Your father? As in Mr. Hawk?"

The girl rolled her eyes. "Who else?"

"Well, technically I am." He answered. "You mean, you're his daughter?"

"Yes." She was done scrubbing her bow. "Why are you really here, Sir?" She asked with a frown, now meeting his eyes.

Nicolas almost captivated by the wide fiery emerald eyes of hers. "Same as you; I'm here to catch some fresh air too. I'm not much of a party person." He looked away from her eyes before he got affected by them. "So I guess your name is Alice then?"

The girl froze and she looked up at him in surprise, but then her eyes softened with understanding. "Yes. I bet it was Aunt Angel who had told you my name." She stated.

Nicolas shrugged. "Nah, I don't know who they are. Those women just kept flocking around me and I just happened to hear your name around their useless gossiping. Honestly, I don't give a damn." Nicolas froze at his choice of words and quickly corrected, "I'm sorry, Milady, I don't mean to curse." He apologized. It was _very_ _rude_ for a gentleman to curse in front of a lady. He never let his words just spilled from his mouth just like that—what's wrong with him tonight? Perhaps he was tired? In need for alcohol? Yeah, perhaps so.

Instead of being scolded for his rudeness and his vulgar language, the girl snorted—obviously not amused, "Please, you've been talking to me informally until two seconds ago. So what? Now that you've known my identity is my father's daughter you intend to be formal with me now? Don't give me that crap." She frowned as she looked up at him. "I've grown sick of sweet-talks and fake-chivalry. I'm sure you've already know that those people inside are just hypocrites—hence the real reason you are with me right here right now. You, Sir, I think you are different. So please don't make me regret that opinion of mine."

Nicolas gaped. He tried to make coherent words but his mouth just open and close without any sound. This girl… Nicolas grinned, this girl definitely _different_! "Forgive me for trying to be polite, then."

"Well, I don't _want_ you to be polite. Just treat me like I'm a normal 22 year-old and not Queen Victoria." She grumbled.

"So you're 22?" Nicolas inquired with a small smile—his mood has lifted drastically.

She glared openly at him, "got a problem with my age?"

"Not at all. It's just that… I don't expect you to be so young." Nicolas answered.

She rolled her eyes, "well, then how _old_ are you, Uncle?" she retaliated playfully.

Nicolas frowned, "hey! Don't call me 'uncle', I'm not that old! I'm just 27 years old."

Now a couple of emerald eyes widened. "Really? You're young enough to be one of my suitors and instead you worked with dad? How come dad has such a young colleague?"

Now Nicolas' grin was full stretched. "Would you rather like me be your suitor then?" He teased.

The girl wrinkled her nose—which made him think it was rather cute. "Please. My mother has turned down all of the suitors. She thinks nobody deserves me. You know of my mother, do you not?" Nicolas shook his head. The girl then lowered her voice, "Well, don't speak of this to anyone, but my mother has some mental illness. She has _daughter complex_." She whispered. Nicolas lifted an eyebrow. "You can imagine what it was like, right? She is completely tied to me and unable to let go. She has never accepted that I'm no longer a child—always being around with me, holding my hand everywhere as if I'm just seven year-old who needed guardians all the time. She never allowed me to be out of her sight and she still strictly controlling my bed time, even in my age." She looked down on her lap, not seeing the look of confusion and disbelief in Nicolas' face. "What's worse is that she had chosen ones whom she thinks fitting to be my friends and I'm not even allowed to socialize until my sixteenth birthday. I only got my freedom recently because I've studied abroad the last five years." She was silent for a minute then she huffed, "why do I even talk about this with _you_? I hardly know you!" she huffed in exasperation in her own stupidity.

Nicolas chuckled. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone about this. Besides, this means you've confided in me enough to tell me what you've been keeping in your heart, right?" he smirked.

Alice sighed, "You could say that."

Got nothing else to say, they fell in a comfortable silence for a while when Nicolas broke it. "I would like to see your archery skill."

Her wide emerald eyes got even wider if that was even possible, Nicolas had a hard time looking away from her sparkling eyes. "You really want to see?" She asked with a hopeful glint in her emerald eyes.

Nicolas nodded firmly and Alice smiled happily. Nicolas felt the same feeling of fluttering butterfly inside his stomach, up to his chest. Alice stood up from her perch on the floor, taking her bow and arrows with her; she smiled as she took Nicolas' hands and pulled him to the wide clearing of the garden. Nicolas felt as if his heart was going to explode as he felt Alice's soft hands gripped his rough callused ones. He could only follow as Alice pulled him around because he was too immersed in the sound of his own beating heart and the hotness that crept up from his neck to his face.

"You're the first one who is interested in my archery skills other than Diana and Minerva; and my dad, off course." Alice said cheerfully as she let go of his hands. Nicolas immediately missed the warmth and softness that her hands emitting. He opted to just watch the girl's movements as she ran around to prepare targets. "They said I do well enough that Diana had nothing more to teach me. And she is a pro, mind you." She laughed as she ran towards the center, next to where he stood. She prepared her stance; left arm holding her bow while the right hand stretching the string with an arrow, prepared to shoot. Shoulders relaxed, both feet opened as wide as the shoulders, both eyes opened, and she relaxed her stance. She released the arrow and a second later, the arrow embedded on the center of the circles.

Nicolas' sapphire eyes widened in admiration at the display as he nodded absently, "not bad," he murmured. "Not bad at all."

Alice frowned and pouted at the comment. "Not bad? That's all? No 'great' or 'terrific'?"

Nicolas almost burst out laughing at how cute she looked when she pouted and fought the urge to scoop her in his arms and never let go. Instead, he held back and chuckled, "being arrogant, now, aren't we?" he teased. At that, Alice huffed; she frowned, pouted, and folded her arms in front of her chest childishly. Nicolas couldn't help but laugh. "Seriously, no wonder your mother doesn't want to let you go." He commented. The brunette girl lifted an eyebrow as a sign for him to continue. "You're too cute to let go." He admitted despite himself with a kind smile—something he rarely shown to anyone.

To Nicolas' amusement, Alice's cheeks flushed prettily and she looked away. Nicolas smiled; this girl was truly different. He couldn't help but wanted to know more about her. "You're just saying that." Alice said timidly. Nicolas smiled; this girl seemed to be very expressive of her emotions. One second, she could be very spiteful and firm, fiery and sarcastic, then being sad and depressed, the next second she was happy and cheerful, after that being childish and cute, then being timid and bashful—all the while managed to keep being beautiful.

Alice seemed to have something else to say, but before any voice could escape her opened lips, they heard a voice from across the garden. "Alice! Kore, dear! Where have you gone?"

Alice groaned sullenly at the familiar sound. She picked up her bow and arrows. "I'm sorry, I have to go." She said as she reluctantly spun around and walked away.

"No worries, we'll see each other again."

Alice snapped her head to him at that. "What do you mean?"

A knowing smile appeared on his lips. "I meant what I said. I'll definitely see you again—no matter how. That is, if you want us to meet again."

Alice seemed to be considering it, and then she smiled timidly, "I'd like to see you again."

"Kore, dear! Answer you mother!"

That annoying voice interrupted, but they have yet to see anyone near them and the voice was a little farther from them, so Nicolas continued, "I'm glad. Then, you'll just have to wait for me, then." Alice's face dropped. Nicolas' heart clenched at the sad puppy eyes she showed—this girl would be the death of him, he was sure of it. "Don't make that face—you'll make me smothering you in no time. You're too cute." Alice blushed again at his direct words. "Just wait for me. I'll make sure to see you as soon as possible."

"Kore, my daughter!"

"Will you tell me about yourself by then?" Alice ignored her mother's calling as her face beamed.

Nicolas nodded. "I'll tell you everything you want to know."

"Kore!"

Alice snapped her head at the voice. It sounded way closer than then. "You should probably go. My mother doesn't like to see me being close with men—and I should hide my bow."

Nicolas trotted to Alice and held her right hand close to his lips to kiss her knuckles. "Then I should bid you good night, milady." He smirked as he looked up to her flushed face—once again, he transformed into a gentleman. Then he turned without a word or a second glance as he walked towards the back terrace to once again enter the stuffing party inside.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Author's Note:

Hi. This is my first attempt at Hades and Persephone's tale with my own twists. As you can see, here they are mortals. Hades is Nicolas, which I brought the name: Pluto, Hades' roman name, and Persephone is Alice with the name Proserpine, Persephone's roman name. Jupiter is Zeus, being Alice's father. And Ceres is Demeter, Alice's mom, who has a mental disorder. I don't know if "daughter complex" really exist in medical world, I just made that up. Please bear with me, and consider that illness exist. Another Gods who will show up is Aphrodite, she will be Alice's beautiful aunt. Then Artemis and Athena, they will be the same age of Alice, being Alice's only friends. Apollo will be Artemis' twin, and Hermes will be Apollo's friend. Hermes' name will be Currie here (lacking for more imagination).

Thank you for reading, and tell me what you think in the box below, please.


	2. 2nd: Chorus

**2nd: Chorus**

* * *

Proserpine Alice was in a foul mood that evening. She was forced into a party she didn't even want to attend by her mother, reasoning that her father had spent a lot of money to host the party in her honor. She was forced by her mother to wear a white lacy big gown that would have suited more for a bride (Even if eventually she didn't wear it). Her father once again introduced her to the 14th suitor this evening and forced her to spend some time with him. After humoring the poor suitor, she bumped into Aunt Janis who seemed to hate her for no reason and started to gossip about her flaws and imperfection. She didn't care. Then she bumped to Eris who just freaked her out as she lead her to the (male) cousins who tried to flirt with her and it disgusted her to no end. Alice knew that the real reason this party was held was because her father hadn't host any party for the last two years, and her graduation just being a good fake reason on why it was held.

When she overheard her mother badmouthed Aunt Angela and ended caught up in a petty cat fight where both of them are drunk, Alice finally could no longer keep her temper. She ran off to the back garden to calm herself down. She cursed herself for having this kind of family. What had she done in her past life that she deserved these dysfunctional families? Her almost crazy mother, an aunt who hated her for no apparent reason, cousins who freaked her out. What's next? A talking pet who can read minds, perhaps?

Alice sighed/groaned in aggravation. She paid no mind to the cold wind and damp air as she walked slowly to the dimly lit pavilion. She needed to avert her attention to something else or she would lose it, and she had made a promise to herself that she would not be as crazy as her mother! She started to hum her favorite song as she walked and it immediately calmed her nerves. When she arrived at the pavilion, she counted her steps to five, while still humming, and then crouched down to open a hidden lid on the floor. Inside there were her bow and arrows that she kept hidden from her mother.

Her mother never approved of her archery training, claiming that she was a lady, and a lady shouldn't possess a weapon no matter the circumstances or reasons. Once, she even attempted on burning her bow in the fireplace. She had run away then, not caring if her mother searching for her restlessly. She came back a week later and speechless when she saw the state her mother was in. After that, she had never run away again for fear of her mother's safety—who knows what she'll do to herself when she was out of her sight.

But Alice was unable to abandon her passion for archery, no matter what her mother claimed. She trained under Diana secretively at the middle of night when everybody was asleep then hid her bow and arrows under the pavilion floor. Nobody would be able to find them without digging under the floor first and besides, almost nobody came to the pavilion anyway. The pavilion was as good as abandoned.

She was about to replace her bow string with a new one, cleaning it with alcohol, and coating the bow hinges with oil to make it durable. She worked as she hummed along. When she was halfway replacing the string of her bow, she heard someone approaching. She snapped her head to the source of the voice and saw a man a few feet from the pavilion and approaching. She was panicked, thought this man was one of her father's intelligent who was assigned to spy on her or something. Her mother sometimes using her father's intelligent for her own wishes to keep an eye on her.

"Who are you?"

"Relax; I'm one of the guests." That sentence comforting her considerably and her stiff shoulders relaxed. "It's not like I'm a robber or something." He continued on but she didn't answer, just examined him as he entered the pavilion smoothly. He was infinitely handsome—not handsome like people inside. People inside insisted that handsome was having blond hair, tan skin, and blue eyes. No, he wasn't like that. In fact he was _mysteriously, dangerously, darkly_ handsome. His obsidian locks was messy and wild despite his obvious effort to tame them down, his skin was porcelain pale, and his eyes—oh, they were blue alright, but not that warm sky blue or healthy turquoise—they are pale icy sapphire eyes. As he stepped on the doorway, he eyed her, "What are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be inside?" He inquired.

Alice didn't like being interrogated; she frowned at him. He didn't have any right to question her motive. "I could ask you the same thing." Then she turned away to ignore him and attend her bow and arrows to sit on the floor.

"What are you doing with those things? You're not intended on killing somebody, are you?"

Alice almost laughed at the panic in the man's voice but she just rolled her eyes at the ridiculous question. "Off course not, silly. I'm here because I need some fresh air and I also lack of training." She said without even bothering to meet him in the eye. She was busy replacing the string of her bow.

There was silence for a few moments before the man broke it, "So… you do archery?"

She knew she should be sarcastic and should say things like "yes, Mr. Obvious" or "thanks for stating the obvious", but it was her favorite topic of conversation and nobody ever bothered to acknowledge her skills at archery. So all she did was look up at him, who was already sitting on the bench beside her, and smiled genuinely—for he was the first one other than Diana or Minerva (or sometimes, her father) who showed interests in her archery skill—and simply said, "yes." Then she attended her bow string again.

"Well, what are you doing now?" He asked.

He seemed genuinely wondered. She didn't look up so she didn't see when he scooted closer to her. "I'm replacing the strings. It's important for a string of a bow to be replaced regularly; it made the bow stronger and more durable." She said as she plucked the bow string to test it.

There was a silent pause for a few seconds before he commented, "you seem to know these things pretty well."

She smiled. Finally, there was finally someone who acknowledged her. She was so glad—her mood lifted considerably. "Ah, my friend, Diana, was the one who introduced me and taught me archery. I guess it was contagious after all." She said with a cheerful smile as she poured a little alcohol on a small cloth to clean her bow. Then she looked up at him briefly, "I'm guessing you're my father's colleague, Sir?" She inquired as she kept scrubbing the metal bow.

He lifted an eyebrow, "your father? As in Mr. Hawk?"

She rolled her eyes, "Who else?" she inwardly frowned. _Here we go again._

"Well, technically I am." He answered. "You mean you're his daughter?"

She frowned more as she finished scrubbing, "yes." Another person who will treated her like a gold—another person who saw her as what her name and not as who she is. She frowned. She hated being treated like this. "Why are you really here, Sir?" She met his eyes with defiance, daring him to treat her as her name.

The man paused for a moment before avoiding her stare, "just like you, I'm here to catch some fresh air too. I'm not much of a party person." She lifted an eyebrow. Not a party person? That was new. Her father's colleagues were usually businessmen _and_ party people. "So I guess your name is Alice, then?"

Her eyes widened. _How did he know her name?_ Then she remembered about her gossiping aunts and mother—especially Aunt Angela. She never knew when to keep her mouth shut, especially when she's under alcohol's grasp. "Yes. I am. I bet it was Aunt Angel who had told my name to you." It was a statement not a question.

He shrugged absentmindedly. "Nah, I don't know who they are. Those women just kept flocking around me and I just happened to hear your name around their useless gossiping. Honestly, I don't give a damn." Alice lifted an eyebrow in amusement at his vulgar words. She smiled discreetly. She's glad he was at least not a person who would sweet-talk in front of her. She hoped her opinion about this man is not wrong. "I'm sorry, Milady, I don't mean to curse." Alice blinked then scoffed at that.

"Please, you've been talking to me informally until two seconds ago. So what? Now that you've known my identity is my father's daughter you intend to be formal with me now?" She frowned in obvious dislike. "Don't give me that crap." Alice met his eyes in defiance, "I've grown sick of sweet-talks and fake-chivalry. I'm sure you've already know that those people inside are just hypocrites—hence the real reason you are here with me right here right now." Then her eyes softened as she stared at him. "You, Sir, I think you are different. So please don't make me regret that opinion of mine."

He gaped for a few seconds before he grinned, obviously amused. "Forgive me for trying to be polite then."

She scowled, "Well, I don't _want_ you to be polite. Just treat me like I'm a normal 22 year old and not Queen Victoria." She grumbled.

She heard him chuckled. "So you're 22?" He inquired.

She glared at him as he questioned her age, "got a problem with my age?"

"Not at all. It's just that… I don't expect you to be so young." He answered.

She rolled her eyes, "well, then how _old_ are you, Uncle?" she retaliated playfully.

The man frowned, "hey! Don't call me 'uncle', I'm not that old! I'm just 27 years old."

Now a couple of emerald eyes widened. "Really? You're young enough to be one of my suitors and instead you worked with dad? How come dad has such a young colleague?" Alice thought that this man should've at least more than thirty years old because her father's colleagues were at least 35 year old in average.

Now his grin was full stretched. "Would you rather like me be your suitor then?"

Alice wrinkled her nose in distaste, "Please. My mother has turned down all of the suitors. She thinks nobody deserves me. You know my mother, do you not?" The man shook his head. Alice knew that his father spoke of her mother very seldom. She then lowered her voice, "Well, don't speak of this to anyone, but my mother has some mental illness. She has _daughter complex_." She whispered quietly. The man lifted an eyebrow. "You can imagine what it was like, right? She is completely tied to me and unable to let go. She has never accepted that I'm no longer a child—always being around with me, holding my hand everywhere as if I'm just seven year old who needed guardians all the time. She never allowed me to be out of her sight and she still strictly controlling my bed time, even in my age." She sighed, not seeing the look of disbelief in his face. "What's worse is that she had chosen ones whom she thinks fitting to be my friends and I'm not even allowed to socialize until my sixteenth birthday. I only got my freedom recently because I've studied abroad the last five years." She was silent for a minute then she huffed, "why do I even talk about this with _you_? I hardly know you!" she huffed in exasperation in her own stupidity.

Then she heard the man chuckled. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone about this. Besides, this means you've confided in me enough to tell me what you've been keeping in your heart, right?" he smirked.

Alice sighed, "You could say that."

Got nothing else to say, they fell in a comfortable silence for a while when the man broke it. "I would like to see your archery skill."

Her wide emerald eyes got even wider if that was even possible as she grinned even wider. "You really want to see?" She asked with a hopeful glint in her emerald eyes.

The raven haired man nodded firmly and Alice smiled happily. She quickly stood up from her perch on the floor, taking her bow and arrows with her; she smiled as she took his hands and pulled him to the wide clearing of the garden. "You're the first one who is interested in my archery skills other than Diana and Minerva, and my dad, off course." Alice said cheerfully as she let go of his hands. "They said I do well enough that Diana had nothing more to teach me. And she's a pro, mind you." She laughed as she ran towards the center, next to where he stood. She prepared her stance; left arm holding her bow while the right hand stretching the string with an arrow, prepared to shoot. Shoulders relaxed, both feet opened as wide as the shoulders, both eyes opened, and she relaxed her stance. She released the arrow and a second later, the arrow embedded on the center of the circles.

Alice noted that his sapphire eyes widened at the display then he nodded, "not bad," he murmured. "Not bad at all."

Alice frowned and pouted at the comment. "Not bad? That's all? No 'great' or 'terrific'?"

She noticed that the man almost burst out laughing. Instead, he chuckled, "being arrogant, now, aren't we?" he teased. At that, Alice huffed; she frowned, pouted, and folded her arms in front of her chest childishly. He laughed again. "Seriously, no wonder your mother doesn't want to let you go." He commented. The brunette girl lifted an eyebrow as a sign for him to continue. "You're too cute to let go."

Alice could feel her own cheeks flushed and she looked away shyly. "You're just saying that." She said timidly. She was about to say something else but a familiar annoying voice was heard from across the field.

"Alice! Kore, dear! Where have you gone?"

Alice groaned sullenly at the familiar sound. She picked up her bow and arrows. "I'm sorry, I have to go." She said as she reluctantly spun around and walked away.

"No worries, we'll see each other again."

The brunette snapped her head to him at that. "What do you mean?"

A knowing smile appeared on his lips. "I meant what I said. I'll definitely see you again—no matter how. That is, if you want us to meet again."

Alice seemed to be considering it, and then she smiled timidly, "I'd like to see you again."

"Kore, dear! Answer you mother!"

That annoying voice interrupted, but they have yet to see anyone near them and the voice was still a little far from them. The man daringly continued, "I'm glad. Then, you'll just have to wait for me, then." Alice's face dropped at that. His sapphire eyes softened, "don't make that face—you'll make me smothering you in no time. You're too cute." Alice blushed again at his direct compliment. "Just wait for me. I'll make sure to see you as soon as possible."

"Kore, my daughter!"

"Will you tell me about yourself by then?" Alice ignored her mother's calling as her face beamed.

He nodded with a kind smile. "I'll tell you everything you want to know."

"Kore!"

Alice snapped her head at the voice. It sounds way closer than then. "You should probably go. My mother doesn't like to see me being close with men—and I should hide my bow."

The gentleman trotted to Alice and held her right hand close to his lips to kiss the back of her palm. "Then I should bid you good night, milady." He smirked then he turned without a word or a second glance as he walked towards the back terrace inside.

Alice was only able to stare at his retreating back in a daze. In that instant, she forget one crucial thing; she forgot to ask his name! She was about to follow him to ask his name when suddenly her mother's voice appeared just behind her. "Kore! Oh, thank Goodness you're okay! For a moment there, I thought you were being kidnapped or drugged or something." Alice stood stiffly as her mother embraced her. Then she pushed her gently to look at her predicament and—as she predicted—her mother's eyes hardened, "what's this, Kore? I've told you, you are not allowed to wield weapons! You know how much I dreaded them!"

Alice sighed. "Yes, Mom. I was about to put them away." She said resignedly as she put away the bow and quiver. "Let's just go back inside, Mom. I will tidy these later." She put her arm around her mother's shoulders—ironically—like a mother would done to a pouting child, as her mother kept ranting about why she thinks her daughter shouldn't wield weapons or what she thinks about girls who fights. She never cared what her childish mother thinks—never did.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Author's note:

Yup, basically just the re-telling of chapter 1 in Alice's perspective. Well, I have nothing to say, so if you have any questions or suggestions, or perhaps correction of my grammars, please type them in the box below or you can simply PM me. Thank you for reading and digital cookies for you all :)


	3. 3rd: Bridge

**3rd: Bridge**

* * *

When the doorman, Charon, saw the smiling face on his boss' face, his jaw almost dropped on to the floor. Never, in his years serving this boss' of his, had he seen the smiling face and a soft look in those sapphire eyes on his boss' handsome face. Nevertheless, he was happy for his boss' happiness, no matter how surprised he was. He nodded politely to his boss as he open the door for him, "Good evening, Sire. I assumed you have a good evening indeed?" He inquired politely.

Nicolas smirked, much to Charon's surprise. "Why, yes, indeed. The evening hadn't gone smoothly, but it was still interesting nonetheless."

"Well, I'm glad you are pleased, Sire." Charon said as he bowed low and returned to his post.

Once Nicolas was inside the door, a white silvery Siberian Husky with golden eyes leaped at him and happily licking at his face. Nicolas chuckled at the dog, "Nice to see you too, Cerberus. Have you been a good boy?" The big dog gave a short yip and panted with its pink tongue out. Nicolas rubbed the dog's head as he smiled and stood up. "Be patient, now. I'm sure your dinner will be ready shortly." At the mention of dinner, the dog's right ear twitched and it barked excitedly, its tail wagging as it trailed behind its master. Nicolas couldn't help but chuckled at his dog's cute movements.

Nicolas was about to enter the lift to go into his private room and study when a woman decided to make herself known. Nicolas didn't look surprised at all at her sudden appearance for she was the only one woman in the same rank of Thanatos who lived at his mansion. "Hecata." He mentioned the name as the woman bowed politely. "What brings you here?"

The woman was attractive—he'd admitted it a long time ago. Her slender and tall figure hugged by her tight brown formal blazer and skirt. She was wearing a V-collared floral white shirt underneath the blazer and black stockings and black stilettos were complimenting her long beautiful legs. She was wearing minimal make up; a little mascara on her amber eyes, lip-balm, and a few brush of blushes on her cheeks. Her long raven hair was tied up in a messy bun while some locks of stubborn hair were down, framing her face. The glasses she was wearing didn't deter her beauty whatsoever. She didn't even need to try to appear beautiful because she already was. However, she was not Nicolas' type. She worked at his mansion as his secretary and lawyer alongside with Thanatos who worked as his assistant. She was indeed charming, but Nicolas saw her as his second mother figure and underling more than a woman.

She smiled motherly, "Why, my dear Nicolas. I just assumed you have a wonderful night today. You arrived with a smile tonight, which had never occurred since you brought Green here a long time ago." At the mention of that name, Nicolas scowled and the woman smiled sympathetically. "I knew it was hard for you to accept her betrayal, Nicolas. I just don't want you to repeat it over and over again."

Nicolas sighed. "It was different. Yes, it was true I made a mistake of falling for her despite your warnings. I should've heeded your words. But at that time, I would have done anything for Green just to show how much I loved her."

"But you aren't in love with her anymore, are you?" She questioned as she walked forward to him.

"Hecata," Nicolas murmured her name. She was standing right before him now, so close, but not too close. He took a deep breath then scowled fiercely. "My love for her had turned to pain, then hatred. If I see her again, I doubt I will be able to refrain myself from getting too physical with her." At Hecata's confused face, he tried again. "You know I'm not the type to hit women, but if she dared to show her face to me, I doubt I could refrain myself."

Hecata nodded. "I see. You hate her that much." It was a statement. "Then I suppose, you have been enjoying yourself with another companion tonight, then?"

Nicolas' eyes widened. "How do you know?"

Hecata winked, "I've been with you long enough to see these things. Also, you cannot underestimate mother's intuition. I would like to talk to you about it and tell me every detail of it." She walked to the back side of the room. "Would you like some coffee as usual, Nicolas? Or perhaps something stronger?"

Nicolas sighed. He wouldn't be able to escape from his secretary tonight.

.

.

Hecata sipped her tea quietly after hearing Nicolas' tale. She was silent for a while as Nicolas also quietly sipping on his black coffee. "I think I get the whole story. After meeting her for a while, you were thinking she was different than others, Nicolas?" it was a question, so Nicolas nodded. "May I inquire why you think so?"

Nicolas put his cup, "She was… how do I put it? Fierier than others, I think."

Hecata tilted her head to the side, "but there are others who do so. Like Green for example, she also seemed fiery when she was protecting her feelings—"

"That's what I talking about," Nicolas cut her words. "What I meant is that she was fiery—and Green was also fiery, no doubt—but what I meant is that Alice is never tried to hide her emotions. She goes with the flow. Yes, it may true that she protects her honor and feelings too. But she never hides them from others. Her feelings are as clear as day. She wears her heart in her sleeves. She is not afraid to express her feelings. When she was angry, she does. When she was happy, she does. I guess what I tried to say is that she was not a hypocrite."

Hecata was listening the entire time. Her eyes softened as she quietly sipped her tea. Then she carefully put down her tea cup and folded her hands on her lap delicately. "So Alice is her name. I see you have made your choice, Nicolas." She said with a motherly smile. Nicolas stammered unmanly. "Like I once told you before, I have no say in the matter—the choice is for you to take. Nevertheless, it is never hurt to follow advice." Nicolas nodded. "Listen carefully, Nicolas. I know you have your eyes at what you think the right choice, but please do not rush things. Let it go with the flow. Do not force what might not be done. Just follow your heart."

Nicolas nodded carefully. She was right. He had been hurt by his own feelings towards the deceitful woman. There was Green. He thought she was different. He thought she was the one. He thought she loved him. But apparently not. She was just like the others. He couldn't believe he loved her too much that he let her deceived him. She lied just so she could get his money. He had fallen head over heels in love with her that he gave practically _everything_ she wanted. No doubt she was still laughing her head off at his stupidity if she thought about it now. It was the last time he let himself fell recklessly like that. He wouldn't fell anymore—or so he thought.

"But I'm afraid, Hecata." He said hesitantly. "What if I was wrong again? What should I do, then? Is it wrong, Hecata, to feel like this?"

Hecata smiled in understanding, "It is not, Nicolas. It is natural for someone who was heart-broken to make a commitment. Anyone with a broken heart would feel the same, the same fear in their heart if the person they like don't feel the same." Hecata said, now her smile becoming more sad.

Apparently tonight the God pitied him—or just wanted to mess with him. He found himself attracted to this little girl. Yes, he would call her 'girl' because she had the innocence that women lacked. Besides, she did have the figure of a little girl—with that petite figure and short hair—and off course with her obsession towards archery. How can she be more tomboyish?

"It is entirely your decision, Nicolas." Hecata said. "But remember, just follow your heart. And if you need to know anything, just call me. Like you always do."

"I really appreciate it, Hecata." He said. "Thank you."

Hecata smiled motherly as she nodded and then stood up. She gathered her tea cup and Nicolas' coffee cup to the kitchen to wash. "Alright then. I trust after this no more papers to be filled, Sire?" She asked with a charming smile; finally back to her secretary mode.

Nicolas, who had predicted Hecata's periodic modes, no longer surprised. He just nodded as he smiled amusedly. Then he remembered his white dog slumbering just at his side, "Oh, please tell Areti to serve Cerberus' dinner." At that Hecata smiled, nodded, and then disappeared just behind the kitchen doors.

At the mention of its name, the slumbering dog woke up and gazed at its master. Nicolas rubbed its head, "the dinner will be here soon, okay boy?" The dog panted and wagged its tail, agreeing with its master. "I'll be upstairs. Do not follow me. You hear, boy?" At that, the dog whimpered as its ears drooped and its tail slumped on the marble floor. The dog clearly showed its discontentment for not being with its master. Nicolas sighed as he rubbed its head again. "Not tonight, boy. I need to be alone for a while."

.

.

* * *

.

.

Author's note:

Short. I know. Sorry about that. Well, if you want to complain, please fill the box below. I promise the next chapters will be longer, if not longer, then a little more exciting. This chapter just an approach of Nicolas' real feelings. All right, please tell me what you think. Thank you for reading and see you next chapter :)


	4. 4th: A Bene Placito

**4th: A Bene Placito**

* * *

"No more night outings. You have to sit by me at dinner time. You have to wear all white as a symbol for your innocence. You will only speak when spoken to. I will not tolerate you speaking to anybody except Diana and Minerva. I will also not tolerate you go with anybody I don't know or I don't like. You are also not allowed to fuddling with your cell. The last but not least, you are—in any circumstances—not allowed to even talk about archery, let alone doing it. Do you understand, Kore?"

Alice took deep breaths, counting along in her head from one to ten to calm herself. Tonight, she would rebel. Oh, yes, she would rebel. All of those pathetic excuse of rules from her mother—she couldn't take it anymore. Her mother's smothering embrace had been suffocating her—being nothing more than a noose tightened around her neck, stealing her breaths, reducing her life essence. She is twenty two, for crying out loud. All of her friends—even the younger ones—were already having their responsible freedom. But she, being a daughter to a daughter complex mother, didn't have that kind of privilege. But tonight, everything would change. Oh, would everything change. She would change her destiny.

"Yes, mother." She forced the answer out of her gritted teeth. She would want nothing more than to scream in frustration and hurl the closest thing to her mother—which was a flower vase. But not now. She calmed herself down. Not now. Now is not the right time. Not now, but soon enough. She had been waiting for this chance in her entire life—she would survive this next two hours.

Alice's family was now inside a restaurant for a party. Her mother wouldn't have been let her go to the party if her father didn't intrude and insist for her to come, causing her mother to relent reluctantly and started to rant about the rules. As of now, she was wearing a white dress that reaches to her mid-calf with blue ribbons tied around the waist and embroidery of pink roses. She almost scoffed at the thought of 'symbol of innocence'. But she smiled amusedly for what she had planned for tonight. She would love to see her mother's face at her rebellion.

They sit around a large round table, with all of her family too; her aunts, uncles, and cousins. There are too many of them for her to remember the names and faces.

Sometimes had passed and Alice still hadn't spoken to anyone when spoken to—she could see the pride and power in her mother's eyes every time she did it—and she loathed it. Finally she had a perfect timing.

Diana was telling jokes to her twin brother, Apollo. No one but Diana, Minerva, Apollo, and Apollo's friend, Currie knew about the story—since they attend college together, they were very close and practically did everything together. "Do you remember when you flirted with Ruth, Apollo?" Diana chuckled amusedly and upon hearing that, Alice couldn't help but chuckled. "You remembered, aren't you?" Diana asked Currie who also chuckled along with her and Minerva. "Apollo thinks he has the charms to attract females—and Ruth slapped him in the face! Twice!" The four of them finally broke out laughing openly. Alice laughed and she saw her mother frowned displeasingly from the corner of her eyes. She smirked; now is her chance!

"And remember, Apollo still tried to flirt with her and Ruth finally ignored him completely?" Alice asked with a wide smile. Her three cousins guffawed once more at her question, while her mother gaped disbelievingly. "I think Apollo's ego boost has gone down from there." Again, the four of them laughed without a care in the world. From the corner of her eyes, Alice could see her mother frown angrily—no doubt from her breaking the rules; not to spoke when not being spoken to and not to spoke to anyone but Diana and Minerva. But she didn't care. She was all too happy for breaking the rules.

"_Sometimes, breaking the rules is necessary, Alice."_ Minerva had said wisely. _"It shows us that at least, we still have our freedom; our soul."_

Alice had taken that quote to heart—and she planned on breaking the rules, tonight, right now. Alice didn't even look at her mother when Currie, the nineteen year old boy, turned at her and asked her to go outside. "Alice, how about we go to the garden? I heard this restaurant's garden is beautiful." He said as he stood up.

Alice stood up too, never look back at her gaping mother as she broke another rule; not to go with anyone she doesn't like and not to talk to anyone but Diana and Minerva. She didn't care. As she took Currie's hand, she smiled, "then we should take pictures! I brought my Samsung!" She said enthusiastically, waving her Samsung cell right and left. In doing so, she had broken another rule; not to fuddle with cell.

Minerva enthusiastically stood up as well, "Alice! We are so going to Andrea's party after this!" She said not too softly.

Alice grinned from ear to ear, "Off course we are! How are we going to turn down such cool offer?" In doing so, she once again broke the rule; not to have night outings. She then turned to Aunt Angela, who was a professional model. "Aunt Angela, can I have you doing my hair after this?" She asked politely.

Aunt Angela smiled beautifully, "Off course. Everything for my dear, Alice." Aunt Angela was especially spoiling her since she was young, but not suffocating like her mother. In fact, Aunt Angela gave her more freedom and choices.

"Hey, hey, Alice!" Diana interrupted. "What about we mounted tomorrow?" She asked enthusiastically.

Alice beamed, "Off course! Should I bring my bow along with me? We could have archery competition." She said purposefully.

Diana was unable to respond because finally her mother snapped at the mention of archery. "That's enough, Kore!" She stood up suddenly. The happy and giddy atmosphere was gone, it was tense now. Everyone's eyes were on her and her mother. Alice's mother stared angrily at her and she defiantly stared back. "You have violated almost all of your rules tonight! I am going to punish you, Kore! You are no longer allowed to go outside—whether it is with your friend or not! You are to be locked inside your room for two months! Now get your hands away from your cousin, Kore, or your punishment shall be worse!"

Alice did not back down. Her mother always forgetting one important point; her name was not Kore. Her name was Alice. And as long as she did not call her by her official name, she would not submit to her anymore. "I have a question, dear Mother," she said sweetly—too sweetly. "Who is this Kore you keep calling?" She asked with a sweet smile. Her mother gasped in horror. "I believe you were addressing me by that name—and I am sure that my name is Alice and not Kore. Who is this Kore you keep calling? Or perhaps you were mistaken me for someone else?" She dared provoke her.

"You are Kore! I want to call you Kore since you were born—but your blasted father wouldn't let me and gave you name Proserpine instead! You are my Kore and I will call you as I please!"

Alice smiled sweetly with her head tilted to the side, "I don't know what you are talking about, mother."

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Sir Pluto?" Nicolas didn't look up from his paper as Hecata came in. Nicolas hummed as an acknowledgement and Hecata took this an invitation to continue. "A Mr. Hawk is asking for you, Sire."

At that, Nicolas looked up and frowned. "What does he want now?"

"He said it was urgent, and he seemed panic too, Sir." Hecata added.

At that, Nicolas frowned in confusion. "Send him in." Hecata nodded politely and pivoted away. A few minutes later, Mr. Hawk was inside Nicolas' study. He was neat as usual; wearing his everyday work attire and his blonde—barely there—hair was combed neatly. But it was easy to see panic and anxiety in his brown eyes. "What makes you visit me in this time of day?" Nicolas asked.

Mr. Hawk—although old enough to retire, he still had strong enough muscles—and that muscles then took him to stride quickly towards Nicolas' table, "Pluto, I need your help to find my daughter!" He said urgently.

Nicolas, hearing about his daughter, instantly his mind pictured a young little girl in twenty, with sweet happy smile and wide innocent emerald eyes and short messy brown hair that reached her shoulders. "What about her?" He asked—didn't want to look too familiar with Alice.

Mr. Hawk's breaths grew ragged, "She ran away from home. Her mother punished her for rebelling against the rules. She was supposed to be locked inside her room for two months, but she was gone just this morning. I've asked her cousins and other members of our families, but no one knows where she is. If you don't find her quickly, I am afraid; her mother would most likely hurt herself."

Nicolas was almost panicked upon hearing Alice was gone, but after that explanation, he frowned. He understood Alice's rebellion. "You know, in that 'meeting' you were holding yesterday, I met your daughter. She and I had a pleasant conversation about your wife."

"So you already know of my wife's condition?"

"Yes, and I have promised to protect her that night. I am a man of my word, Mr. Hawk. I cannot help you. Even if I do know where your daughter is, by her own wish, I will not tell you." That was partly a lie. He didn't promise anything to her—except to let her know anything about him. But he also doesn't want to make Alice back to her mother's suffocating embrace. He knew she loathed that embrace more than anyone. She deserved better than that—and he swore to himself that night, that he would do anything in his power to keep that smile on her face. And to return her to her mother would do just the opposite.

Mr. Hawk was pleading then, something he rarely did. "Oh, please, Nicolas. I beg of you! She is the only child I have! I cannot afford to lose her! I've lost my wife a long time ago, but I couldn't bear if I had to lose my daughter too." Then he stood straighter and fishing his breast pocket, "What do you want from me, Nicolas? Tell me! You want money? Or power? Or my daughter?"

Nicolas raised an eyebrow at the last offer. "Your daughter?"

"Yes. I know that look, Nicolas. Do not bother to hide it from me. You've smitten to my daughter, have you?" Nicolas didn't bother to answer the rhetorical question. Mr. Hawk smiled softly. "Yes, it was true that my wife had turned down every suitor. She is already in a right age to be married. She is starting to flap her wings and left her cage as an adult. But her mother clipped her wings and kept her inside the cage. I know how miserable she is being with her mother. That's why I always try to make her do whatever she wants." Mr. Hawk's face was now filled with remorse. "If you could find her, Nicolas, I swear I will give my daughter to you—but only if she wants to."

"I do not wish for any reward nor am I deserve one as beautiful as your daughter. But if you really are desperate to find her, then I'll do what I can. I just want you to promise me something, Mr. Hawk."

"Anything for my daughter."

Nicolas stared at him in the eye, "Promise me you will not let her mother clip her wings anymore after I find her."

.

.

* * *

.

.

Author's note:

Ah, how I love rebellions. I did that once, when I was 14 years old :D against my mother too. Ah, well, I guess Alice and I have a lot in common. Some troubles have risen and it's up to Nicolas to find Alice. And perhaps find the right ring to match her finger. (Oops) By the way, a bene placito means "depending on the player". It is some musical terms I found in Wiki. Well, thank you for reading. Please tell me what you think of this chapter in the box below.


	5. 5th: Serenade

**5th: Serenade**

* * *

She panted as she leaned her body on the tree by her side. She didn't know where she was now. But anywhere was fine, as long as she was not by her mother's side. She only brought some things that she needed. Namely, some clothes, some money, her ATM card, her cellphone, her purse, and off course her bow and some arrows. She knew perhaps she didn't need her bow or arrows. But something nagging inside her—wanting to brought them along with her. Alice didn't know where to go. If she went to her cousin's, her family could easily find her. She also didn't have that many friends. All of her college friends were mostly from another town. She didn't have that much money to go to out of town. She was certain her dad would find her. If he did, she would beg him not to bring her home. She didn't want to go home—back to her mother. Her father would most certainly understand the reason why.

But here she was—in the middle of nowhere. It was snowing and she hadn't eaten anything since this morning. The sun had already set and it was dark. She walked into a playing park that she didn't recognize and dropped herself on a snowy bench. She didn't care if it was cold, she needed her rest. She had been walking for hours, taking multiple trains to God-knows-where. She didn't know where she was going. When she did realize that she was already far—too far—from home, her fatigue and hunger caught after her.

Alice was so upset when she got up that morning. After eating her breakfast, she packed some of her clothes inside a small backpack, taking her purse and cellphone, and jumped from her second story floor. She visited the pavilion to take her bow and arrows before she took off to the train station. Without thinking took the first train leaving—she didn't even care where the train took her.

So now, here she was, in the middle of nowhere, because of her own stupidity and adrenaline. She shouldn't have just taken the train without at least know where it was going. She didn't even know the name of this area.

She sighed. She had been walking around aimlessly to look for somewhere to eat, but apparently this was part of home estate. No food court around here. This playing park was also a part of the estate.

She looked up and she saw snows raining down like feathers. It was beautiful, but also cold—just like her home. She had always loath winter. All of the snows, the cold, the whiteness, all of it—she loathed it. It reminded her of her mother. Out front, it looked beautiful and pure, but inside they are just cold and they melt into nothingness in your hands. Once they are too much, you would no longer feel your hands due to the cold. And it could kill you slowly if you weren't careful.

Right now, she was experiencing it—dying slowly. She could feel it. She was slowly getting tired and just wanted to sleep, but she fought to stay awake. She knew once she succumbed to her tiredness, she would never wake up again. But she knew she wouldn't last long—unless there was someone to save her. She scoffed at the thought. There was no way anyone would just save her like that. This world was not a fairy tale like her mother always thought it was. Nevertheless, her mother had the mental disorder—she couldn't completely be blamed. Sometimes, Alice was wondering; if her mother was normal—not some patient of mental disorder—would she become the tender, loving, and understanding mother like in the stories she had been reading? With those thoughts, she didn't realize her eyes were drooping and she began to succumb to the darkness.

The last thing she saw was someone with fur brown coat standing in front of her and tried to shake her wake, before everything turned black.

.

.

* * *

.

.

He was really glad he made it on time. He didn't know if Alice would be capable of walking this far away from home. Nicolas found her asleep on a frozen bench in small town of Lueur Feuille, a good forty miles from her home. No doubt she had been traveling using the train.

She looked fatigue; she must have been walking and hadn't eaten anything since this morning. Carefully, Nicolas put his hand behind her back and behind her knees, carefully scooped her up in his arms. Carrying her in bridal style, he walked back to his car, where it was warmer. She was awfully cold. He suspected she had been so upset or in so much rush that she didn't even bother to wear at least a jacket or a coat to suppress the cold.

He put her inside his sleek black Rolls Royce, lied her down on the passenger seats at the back. Nicolas used his own jacket to cover her petite body. He drove them both to Châteaux Mansion—his house—that only a few hours from Lueur Feuille.

.

.

To say that Thanatos was surprised would be an understatement. In fact, Thanatos was stunned. From his years, serving his boss, never had he brought home an unconscious one. Yes, he had seen his boss brought women before. First was the deceitful bitch, Green. The second one was Lea. Lea was an ordinary woman. She needed his help to convince her father not to married her off to a random man while she was in love with another man. They weren't in love, they both simply tied by a contract. When Lea's contract was done, they broke the contact and he was sure that Lea was now living happily with the man of her dreams. Then the last was Pluto's little sister, Irene Pluto. He still remembered her face. Her face was round, she had Nicolas' hair and skin, but her eyes were different. While Nicolas had icy pale blue eyes, Irene had a pair of warm dark blue eyes.

Yes, it was true his boss had brought some women, but never had he brought an unconscious woman to the house. He knew that to his boss, to take an unconscious woman home would be degrading. It was not high class for him to do so. But now what made him do the exact opposite of his words? "Sire?" He questioned quietly when he passed him.

"Tell Hecata to go to my study in five minutes." He said as he passed Thanatos and entered the lift to his private room. "I know you must be confused. I promise I will explain everything later."

Thanatos blinked at his boss' disappearance. But he just shrugged and did what he asked. After all, his boss always had a good reason for everything he did—and everything always seemed to end good anyway. He would let him do what he wanted for now, as long as he didn't do anything stupid. If that happened, Thanatos would be sure to be there to stop him.

"Hecata," he called as he saw the slender woman walked by. The woman looked up questioningly. "Sir Pluto wanted to see you in his study in five minutes."

At that, Hecata quickly nodded and turned to stride towards the lift. "Did he say the reason why?" She asked.

"No, he didn't. But he brought an unconscious woman with him. He probably would want you to aid him or something." He answered.

.

.

Nicolas was panicked. He had never felt anything like this before. This girl was frozen and he didn't know what to do. Should he take her clothes off? Or should he turn on the fireplace? What should he do?

Just then, Hecata's voice drifted like music to his ears. "Sire? Did you call for me?" She asked.

"Yes, thank you, Hecata!" He almost sighed in relief. "This girl; she is frozen and I don't know what to do!" He said in panic.

Hecata smiled sympathetically, "calm down, Nicolas. She would be just fine. Put her on the bed and turn on the fire. I would change her clothes with my dry ones. I'll tell Areti to bring a hot water and a hot soup for her; in case she wakes up."

"I don't want to leave her alone." Nicolas said; still in panic mode.

Hecata smiled knowingly, but Nicolas was too worried to notice. "And you wouldn't go anywhere, Nicolas. You would be just at the fireplace while I change her clothes. Don't worry, everything will be fine." At that, Nicolas calmed down and started to turn on the fire. "And keep the fire please." Nicolas sighed; this would be the first time he was being like this. Too confused at what to do, Nicolas nodded and reluctantly trudged to the fireplace to start the fire. He let Hecata did her things.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Author's Note:

Yes, too short, I am sorry. This is the best I can do. I'll try to make the next chapter longer, I promise.

Thank you for Josimar-Brazil who reviewed twice in a row :D I'm sorry I didn't reply to you sooner. I kinda understood what you were saying with google's help, but can you please use English instead? I'm not a Portuguese or a Brazilian. But I really appreciate your review. You're welcomed to review again if you'd like. :D


End file.
